iPod Challenge
by Truth'sDiary
Summary: I have no idea what to write for a summary... Theres ten of them and it's Thorin and Bilbo


**iPod Challenge!**

**Rating: T**  
**Pairing; Thilbo Bagginsheild **

* * *

**1. Cowboys and Angles by Dustin Lynch**

Bilbo was unlike any other Thorin had seen. There was always a history between people like Bilbo and Thorin. A beauty and a beast, Kili and Fili always said but when they passed in the halls there was always something more something. Bilbo and Thorin never were positive when there paths crossed but they jocked that maybe god wanted them to be together and they would agree. They knew this was not going to last mainly during the school year but they were going to try, because there is a history and they loved the

**2. Who Are You When I'm Not Looking by Blake Shelton **

Thorin watched as his new boyfriend raced around the house. Bilbo smiled at him as left and thorin wondered what he was like when thorin wasn't there. He could be anything he wanted he could break down and cry and thorin would never know, but thorin did. He walked home one day to Bilbo painting his toes a beautiful blue and he looked up and smiled then went back to the painting. Thorin chuckled at the thought but maybe he didn't want to know. Or maybe he

**3. Can't Breath by Fefe Dobson **

I sobbed into the cotton pillow after eighteen hours. You promised that we would put your duties to Erebor aside for one night but all I got was you saying that we were over 'oh Thorin' I thought 'we could of had everything and the gold will not be able to comfort you at you death bed' Bilbo looked back at Erebor from the edge of mirkwood and smiled slightly wondering if thorin would man up and chase after or if he would hide behind the walls of

**4. Set Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol**

The rain poured Down on the shire as Bilbo walked away from the green dragon eye sight blurred and his footing messy. The laughter form the green dragon echoed and he felt stabbing in his heart as he had flashes of the company. He'd write long letters to them, but never sent them, by know he had eight boxes full of them. Bilbo wonders every night if they had the same problems as him. The need to forget,

** Up by Barcelona **

The battle cries echoed though his head as he walked through the camps. Bilbo felt like a ghost as men, elves, and dwarves bumped into him, but he felt nothing. Bilbo stumbled as he neared the horse that was ready to take him home, away from Erebor.

Bilbo knew with his inquiry he wouldn't make it home, but he couldn't die here with Thorin, the man who banished him.

The man he was so in love with, but he had to move and go forward. Even if it meant

**6. Starlight by Taylor Swift**

Bilbo laughed as the company danced around Erebor, Thorin chuckled to his right. And bilbo looked at him, Thorin smiled down at him and then held out his hand for bilbo to take. Pulling the laughing hobbit on to the dance floor Thorin twirled him around and towards the end Thorin pulled him in and whispered

"Marry me"

Bilbo laughed and leaned up pressing his chapped lips onto thorns and whispered

"It would be an honor"

And Thorin

** and Clover by Joan Jett**

Bilbo looked over at Thorin and thought even though he hardly knew him and he hardly new him the might be able to love. Thorin smirked at him as he fixes the leather jacket and walked into the bar his friends laughing as they took a seat in the booth. Bilbo blushed and retuned to taking the orders of the family. Thorins smirk fell as he watched the small hobbit but he placed it back on every time he looked back. Bilbo

** of These Mornings by Moby**

Bilbo walked through the quiet halls of Erebor as he neared the throne room he heard the angry shouts of Thorin Oakensheild and he smiled a sad smile. Bilbo felt the tears build shockingly fast as he opened the door. Thorin turned to the open door but saw no one. Bilbo clung to his hands as thorin threw the gold ring across the room. The tears fell

**9. Love is suicide by Natalia Kills**

Bilbo ran through the fields as dwarves men and dwarves feel around him but he paid no importance to him as the one person he was looking for has so far away. Thorin slashed through his opponents as Fili and Kili held his back. Bilbo fingered the ring as he ran forward clutching sting and attacked the Orc that come from the left the three dwarves were amazed as one by one orcs fell. Thorin smiled as he remembers the hobbit and that smile dropped as the orcs sword disapped

**10. Last First Kiss by One Direction**

Thorin wonders if Bilbo still thinks of him as he looks out over Erebor. And he wonders if he would of been his last first kiss, if he would of stayed and not run. He waited though thinking he was a fool and Bilbo wouldn't ever fall in love with him. If Bilbo only knew about how much he needed him, but he never told him. He wonders still if he could of said those words of greate importance. And he wonders what it would be like to have a last first kiss.

* * *

**A.N my thoughts on the stories**

**1. Thorin is the bad kid gets In trouble and Bilbo is the good kid.. AU high school **

**2. Thorin loves and hates how much he knows of his boy friend**

**3. Bilbo is banished from Erebor and left before the battle and then he heard the out come**

**4. Bilbo is banished, but he still thinks about the company an Erebor everyday **

**5. Bilbo is dying an he decides he can't hear the man he loves insult and yell at him**

**6. After the battle they all live and Thorin apologizes**

**7. Thorin is a greaser and Bilbo is a waiter**

**8. Bilbo dies, I wanted to write more!**

**9. He gets hurt.. Need to write more!**

**10. Not sure what happened in this one**


End file.
